En Grand Jeté- The big leap
by DeGuddi
Summary: It is pretty amazing what the Human body can do when it belongs to a ballet dancer. Well it does not do it itself. It takes years of discipline, training and pain, aand from the latter, an enormous amount. It is against nature, that's clear as ice
1. The Human Body

It is pretty amazing what the Human body can do when it belongs to a ballet dancer. Well it does not do it itself. It takes years of discipline, training and pain, aand from the latter, an enormous amount. It is against nature, that's clear as ice. If god wanted the mankind to walk en pointe then he would made us that way. But no, someone called Marie Taglione, an Italian ballet dancer, introduced the pointe technique to the world when she danced the sylph. The world of ballet was so found of this idea, and I think every single one of them was sadistic, trained the ballerinas to dance en pointe. Luckily I escaped that pain being a boy, well I danced on point for a while because my Russian ballet teacher, yes she was a sadist, decides that I should strengthen my ankles, lucky after a few weeks the torture was over. If my ankles were stronger…I don´t really know. We moved to another city which meant good bye sadistic Russian woman and hello a bit less sadistic French man who seemed to have a crush on my elder brother. He got rejected and went extra hard on me. Back to the topic the human body or better the body called instrument of a ballet dancer. To become a professional you indispensably have to visit a ballet school. For me that is The National Academy of Dance in Australia. Big surprise huh? Yes my family moved…once again. Instead of getting a place at the Royal in London or where ever, I am stuck down under. With people who have this strange pronunciation well at least the weather is better here than in England.

It was 6:30 when I came downstairs to have my breakfast. My grandparents were the only ones who were there so I assumed that Dad and my brother already went to work. That is exactly what my grandma Annie told me as she poured me some orange juice. "Morning Gabriel Darling, your Dad and Brother already left they wish you the best of luck and your Dad said that if you´ll meet your sister tell her she should be punctual. Is she awake?"

"Her bed was empty and the bath wasn't occupied so...I assume she is already on her way" I said sipping from the glass and folding the newspaper to the sport section.

"Let´s hope so" said my grandma after a while after she sat down next to me "…she has been so absent in the past days hardly at home…anyway…do you need anything else Gabriel? If not, be a darling and bring this tray to your grandfather, he is sitting on the balcony"

I took the last bite of the banana I was eating, drank out the juice and put the dishes into the sink, before I went out to see my grandfather Phillip who was enjoying the first sunrays of the day.

"I was expecting you Son" he said not looking up from the horizon. "Today is a very important day for you Gabriel Ayden Barrington. " Okay he said my full name things were getting serious.

"Three generations of Barrington men have been in the Ballet and your one of them. Don´t let us down. You have the potential Gabriel you do. I can see it. Make us proud."

"Yes Granddad"

"Atta boy and now go you sure want to be punctual even if it is audition week it makes a good impression. And if you meet Ms. Raine send her my greetings"

"Yes Granddad" I said and left the House.

Yes this was it. The day I would finally admission at the Dance Academy for everyone in my family this was a huge deal because, well everyone is obsessed with ballet. My grandfather, my dad my brother and me we all dance. In fact all of them were part of a company and Dad was a principal. Well now he is teacher and does choreography. For my brother Daniel, he right now is in the Australian Company he is part of the corps. My paternal Uncle and his family who live in London are also all in the ballet. Well but for now I have to make my way to audition. Luckily Rose Bay, the district we live, is not very far from the Academy when you use the bike. The way along the harbor through the parks is very refreshing, pretty and in there are only a few people out at this time so I was quick. I locked my bike at the front gate and pulled out the sheet with the map of the Academy. I looked around and saw a few newbies like me nervously warming up or chatting with each other; others were just arriving and handling with their luggage. I decided to go in, I still had half an hour but my father said that the first impressions are very important and being punctual shows how focused you are on one thing.

Mentally I sorted out the advices my brother gave me yesterday when I saw a pair of girls, dressed in the purple first year uniform, standing at a vending machine, they were talking to another girl who obviously was a newbie. Besides the luggage the tension and excitement on her face was obvious.

"So...the girls dressing room" one of the first years said, her hair was dyed in red and right now tight to a messy bun, her hazel eyes lit up when she spoke" You go...well go straight ahead then turn left and it´s the second door on your left"

"Thanks sooo much" the newbies bright blue eyes lit up and she smiled widely

"Isn´t it exciting? To be at the Academy?"

"Yeah" the redhead said and obviously she was trying to hold back her laugh "Totally"

"Thanks again" the newbie with the American accent smiled and turned to go around and long brown hair bounced every step she took.

"Aria" the other first year said, she bit off a candy cane crunched it under her teeth and spoke again"Isn´t it a bit rude to guide that poor girl to the boys locker?"

"Oh Jen seriously she will survive" Aria said as she turned around to buy herself a chocolate bar "It happened to us last year too and we did survive…it´s tradition. AND stop eating that rocky candy you´ll ruin your teeth the result will be posted don- Oh hello there"

Aria or what her name was turned caught my eye and looked at me while her friend took out another candy cane and did not notice me.

"First year?" the red haired said in a British accent "Need someone to guide you to the dressing room?"

"No, thank you" I said calmly "I can reed maps…"

"Well if you need any help" Aria started but the other girl, Jen, interrupted her

"LOOK pinned on the results!"

That was my chance to catch up on that other girl to warn her

"Hey you" I called out just in time. The girl just reached the door.

"Me?" she turned around confused and accidently dropped her bag.

"Yeah…I think you shouldn't go in there...that is the boys' locker" I said and saw shock on her face. She dropped her bag again.

"Really?" paralyzed she tried to reach the handle of her bag but failed

"Yeah I think the girls back there pulled a little prank on you"

"But why" the girl, who finally picked up her bag, started biting the nail of her thumb.

"It´s nothing against you...It´s tradition to prank the newbies…don´t worry" I smiled "Well the girl's locker is right this way…if you want I can lend you my map"

"No thanks I think I have mine somewhere here" she digged inside her bad and pulled out an envelope with the name Aelina Cassandra Brakeheart on it.

"Well…than" I turned around to go

"WAIT" she said" I ...I didn´t catch your name..."

"It´s Gabriel" I said.

"Thanks Gabriel" she smiled

"Welcome" I said, turned around and raised my hand to a bye before I entered the dressing room.

It was a mess of bodies of boys at my age, clothes and the smog of deodorant and it was loud. In a corner I saw a boy with messy dark hair telephoning next to him there was space, unless you would not count that he had extruded his clothes over the whole bench.

"Watashi wa hontōni komakai mētoru, Naomi-chan" he said into his mobile very quickly, I assumed it was Japanese" choutto matte…" He turned away the phone and eyed me angrily "What do you think you are doing?" "Besides of minding my own business I´m making space for me" I said calmly taking off my shirt "Well excuse my Mr. Buissnessminder but the space is already taken" he said pushing down my bag. Ignoring his action I put my bag on the bench again. "As much as I know there will be pliantly of room left for you and your junk even when I take away a bit space from you… so shut up and get changed" The boy looked like he wanted to say something but the voice of a small girl out of the mobile interrupted him "Hai kite?"

I left the boy with his relationship problems or whatever he was dealing with alone. Next up was getting a number; mine was 14, and warming up at the bar. Both boys and girls where in this room and I saw that Aelina girl from before, now in light blue with a perfectly made bun, shyly smiling at me. I couldn't look the others because Miss Raine, followed by a young man, entered the room. In seconds everyone stopped doing what they did and lined up to listen.

Miss Raine gave a hint of a smile and started to hold her speech.

"Welcome to the National Academy of Dance, all of you are lucky to be invited to our audition week but we only have space for a few. Only the best of you will make it into first year. It will be your responsibility to make sure that you make a good impression. First we are going to part you in groups the girls stay with me the boys will follow Patrick. Today we will look at your technique then you´ll have time to go to your rooms. Well good luck"

A small applause rose from the students and we had a few minutes for the last stretches. Because Miss. Raine and Patrick had a small chat. I took the advantage and searched the room for a certain person. Hopefully, I thought, she was not late but I could not get the sight of her.

"Searching for me sunny boy?" I heard a familiar voice mockingly say from behind me and saw her.

"So you´ve made it?" I answered and turned around to face the petite girl who was fixing her bun. Strains of dark brown hair were looking out of it.

"Yeah actually I was even there before you. Don´t worry I know when it is important to be punctual" she said and I saw the mock in her piercing green eyes

"I wasn´t worried" I lied calmly "I just wanted to be sure that you…well good luck"

"Yeah" she said and turned to the bar behind her "Wish I could say the same but you won't need it…"

"All right boys…follow me" Patrick said and left the room.

" Break a leg, Gabe" I hear her say as she patted my shoulder I turned around a last time and saw her stretching her leg behind her ear. It is amazing what a human body can do, when it is moving against nature. Much more extraordinary is it when the human soul, the humans will goes against its own nature. 


	2. Too many people

I was surrounded by the smell of salty ocean water. The hungry screams of the seagulls, which were orbiting in the sky above. The early rays of sunlight, from the horizon. Everything was so perfect in this moment, that you wished you could capture it and store it in a jar for bad times. There weren't many people at Bondi Beach at this time only the few campers and early morning surfers like us. I felt the drops running down my body as I came out of the water. I threw the surfboard into the sand and disconnected the leash from my ankle.

„Hey Tony" I heard Riley call me „You already going?"

A boy about 5,7 feet came out of the waves. He ran through his wet light brown hair and went straight to his bag, which was next to me, to pull out a large towel that he threw at me. I caught it easily and dried myself up with it before I stripped out of the wetsuit to let my bikini dry. Then I reached for the body milk, in my bag, before I answered Riley who sat down next to me drying himself up with another towel

"Yeah…sorry" I pulled a t-shirt over my head before I went on "but I got stuff to do"

"Sure you okay? You seem tensed" Riley said he took a sip from a water bottle just before he offered it to me

"Yeah" I said refusing the water I grabbed my bag pack and stood up handing him the towel "Do me a favor will ya? Bring back the board. I´ll give you the pay later"

"Sure" he said looking at me but not standing up, his brown eyes seemed so deep "I guess we´ll meet at the pipe later?"

"Na" I said smiling " I don't think that's gonna happen the next days. I´ll be a bit busy…I´ll call ya"

I raised my arm to our traditional brofist. Riley grinned and threw his head back "You know that is not going to Happen Tony you hate telephoning" and his fist connected with mine. His skin was amazingly warm on contrary to mine. How could he be human, he just got out of the 16 degrees water.

As much I hated it to leave Riley behind I had to. It was time to visit the hell. No really what place can be more equal to the never ending dungeon of immortal flames than the place I was going to. The National Academy of Dance was my goal…or better sort of an obstacle on my way to nowhere. Not that I wasn´t prepared for the audition week. I mean when you have spent most of your early years in Ballet Studios, perfecting pliés and pirouettes, before you knew how to divide by 8, that is called preparing and my teachers made sure, I was. More than my teachers, my family made me, it was never an option to become something else than a dancer. I was never asked, so me going to Audition Week is more a duty than a chance in a life time like it is for most people.

Speaking of which I can't understand how stupid people can act when they try so hard, not that I dislike ambition but most of the girl, so called Betty Bun heads, who audition suck up to the teachers it makes me wanna puke. The best examples of those girls I got when I arrived at the Academy. I was early too early but I was someone who was always over punctual. Well I got myself something to eat at the snack shop, since I hadn't had breakfast and then made my way to the dressing room. I was first so I chose a place in the corner where I had an overview across the room did my hair and had my breakfast while Betty No 1 wearing a shocking pink, and I am sure radioactive, tutu entered and talked with Betty No 2 in the same tutu but with a radioactive purple. Both were squealing holding hands and jumping up and down, we had luck that the plaster did not crumble off the wall. Betty 3 till 4000 or less soon followed so I took out my Mp3 and listened to the song I was hearing when I waited to Riley earlier this morning, again I´ve been over punctual and he was late so . I smiled as I heard the lyrics, sometimes the often so messed up universe itself tends to use sarcasm. "As my life flashes before my eyes. I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise."

Cheered up by this irony of life, don't ask me how but I did, I dressed myself in a simple dark gray ballet suit and black tights and gladly I brought my black pointe shoes and slippers so I did not had to wear the usual pink ones. You may thing I am a fan of black? Not really but anything is better than pink.

Glad fully I had my hair done before everyone else came in. There was a war at the mirrors. Then I first realized how many girls there were actually preparing for audition.

"Sorry" I felt someone tap me on my shoulders and I was glad that I did not kick that somebody's ass ride away. I hate it when somebody taps me on the shoulder…especially when it is from behind and even worse from above. It was a girl a bit taller than me, (Of course being about 5´1 ft. tall mad everything bigger than me) me 5´3 feet black straight hair, blue eyes. Thank goodness she didn´t wore pink. A sympathy point to her but that was directly taken when I saw that she exanimated me.

I raised a brow in silence as I waited for her to go on which she did smiling.

"Hey, sorry to bother you… I am Lilly am do you mind doing my bun… the mirrors are so full that"

"Girl…I ´m not your servant" my inner self wanted to scream but instead I sighted, nodded a made a gesture that showed her to turn around. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah right, girls do such stuff. I grew up with two brothers so I didn't really got many opportunity's to style somebody else's hair and I hoped that it didn't look that terrible.

"Thanks..…?" she raised her voice and waited for me to answer, obviously.

"….Tony…" I said, nodded and made my way to the classroom to get in line to get my number. A few minutes later a very ugly sheet with 10 on it was pinned on my back and I was ready for warming up. The other girls followed and then the reason why I find those Betty bun heads so annoying. Boys, I did not have to look up to know that boys came into the room just by hearing the incredibly ridiculous giggles of Betty 1 and Betty 2, excuse me Miranda and Bubbles, seriously Bubbles, who on earth named her daughter after the result of water and soap?

Any who my mind got distracted as Miss. Raine and Zach entered the room and everyone got silent after they stringed up in rows like little soldiers ready for battle. There were about 60 or more students 30 boys and 30 girls here, quite much, so I assumed that they split up the audition. Girls and boys of all shades and sizes, most of them will be sorted out because they won't fit into the picture. Then there will be the weaklings, the one who will not make it. Like on a hit list they will sort out the bad one. The good ones go into the pot; the bad ones go into your crop so to say. I didn't cared much about what Miss. Raine was talking much more I was searching for a familiar face…or in this situation familiar back of the head in this row. One I am sure of will never be one of those bad ones. I caught the sight of Gabriel in the next second, obviously he was in first row and now since Miss. Raine had stopped and we applauded. He searched the room as he was looking for someone. Of course Stasi has to make sure everything is in order. I made my way to him and caught sight that a certain black haired Asian boy at the bar was looking angrily at Gabe.

"Searching for me sunny boy?" I said knowing that his nickname would mock him instantly he turned around.

"So you´ve made it" he said.

What does he think? That I would be a coward and chicken out. I fixed a strain of my hair that fell out of the bun, I knew I did not use enough hairspray, but that did not count in this second I have the opportunity to get on his nerves in a for him tense situation

"Yeah" Is said looking him into his green eyes "actually I was even there before you. Don´t worry I know when it is important to be punctual"

"I wasn´t worried" Liar. He was his eyes were telling me that but a point to him for saying this so calmly

"I just wanted to be sure that you" He stopped because his voice broke, puberty voice change again? " well good luck"

This was it? Seriously? If anybody of us is a chicken that is you Mr. Gabriel Barrington.

"Yeah. Wish I could say the same but you won't need it…"" I said and turned around to the bar, to finish my warm up and not to mess this audition up with my personal problems. I did I caught sight of the angry looking Asian boy again, who was still starring, but this time at me in a strange way. He continued the starring but changed it in-between Gabriel and me. Sort of…creepy?

Gabriel, I know he was still standing there starring at my back and I know he was the type of guy who would not say a thing. So it was again for me to play the role of the icebreaker.

"All right boys…follow me "Zach said and left.

I sighted "Break a leg Gabe" I said loud enough that he would hear me and continued my stretching.

"Hurry up up at the bar first position "Miss Raine said and looked into her files "I want to see how you do your basics! Demi, demi, développé and port de bras to both back and forth. Then start over again"

Piano music started playing and I concentrated on my technique to get a good line. From the corner of my eye I saw Miss. Raine correcting some girl's positions and scribbling down some notes. There was it again, the point that annoyed me when it comes to dancing. We are just machines, balletbots that have to work without complication. All of those girls' personalities are minimized to a number. Then pigeon-holed. Yes or no, in or out. Good enough or not. I was really surprised that at the end of this session one girl had to leave the audition process. Which meant…I was not surprised.

Gabriel

The typical picture you have of ballet boys being nice and gentle is completely wrong. Really, I have never seen a bigger cockfight than this training session. Here is advices never accidentally touch anyone or come near to anybody or you get killed. Let me tell you what happened.

After we came into the boys´ studio, Zach explained today's schedule. First he would test our basics starting with pirouettes and jumps. Somebody tripped fell and the next one fell over him. Tension rose since Zach sends both of those boys home, not because they fell…after that they started a fight. He did not tell us but you felt it, that if you would make the tiniest of a mistake, audition was over for you. Naturally everyone was tensed by physical contact. And it did not stop even when Zach called for a break.

"Shocking isn't it" I heard the guy next to me said and ran his hands through his auburn hair as he continued "They are killing us like flies"

"I think that too many students came to audition week…that's why "I answered him as I looked around to make a pictuere of the boys still in the room. Still 25.

"You think so? By the way… I am Dustin, Dustin Summers" he offered me his hand.

"Gabriel Barri-"I answered but was interrupted by Zach returning.

"Boys…I have talked to Miss Raine…." He started "As you can obviously see we have this year very many people who are auditioning…too many. We can't go on with the exercised…as you could see you are disturbing each other while performing. As a result how hard it may sound, we have to sort out. Dr. Wigs and her team have to examine you and your body's potential. Have a break and find your rooms, get to know each other or get a lunch. At 1Pm I want the numbers 1-12 in front of the doctors´ office. 12-25 will be awaited at 2pm. I am sorry boys"

He quickly left the room again. It took a while before anybody reacted to what Zach said.

I for one found it amusing. Not what Zach said but more the shocked expressions of the boys?

"They are kidding right?" Dustin next to me said laughing "Seriously where is the hidden camera?"

"There is no Camera dude" the Asian boy from earlier rolled his eyes.

"Tsk I know that" Dustin said "It was a joke."

"If you think that this is a joke maybe you should go and audition for a circus all right? I´m sure they would be pleased if you would join them" he said.

"What's your problem?" I asked him and he turned to me looking very angry.

"Oh well let that be my problem" he said end left yawning and looking very tired.

"He does not seem to like you" Dustin said "Well what do you think of finding out rooms?"

We changed and made our way to the boarding house. There I found out that Dustin and I shared something in common. We both found it stupid that through audition week even the ones who live in Sydney had to sleep in the boarding house. I also found out, yes Dustin was very talkative, that Dustin grew up in Sydney with his mother, grandma, father and two brothers who enjoyed football.

Before he could ask me about my family situation we were interrupted by the mess in front of boarding house. A mass of people with their bags. All surrounding a woman who had to be the matron. Of course how could I forget? There were still about 50 newbies who had to find a room.

Dustin and I did not try to enter. Instead we sat down on the stairs next to the building and had a look on the academy.

"Hey there Gabriel" I hear somebody call me and recognized the girl from this morning… Aeliana. She was followed by a tall black haired girl.

"Hey…. Aeliana isn't it" I said and helped her with her bag. Man it was heavy.

"Liana is enough" she laughed "This I Lilly" She introduced the other girl.

"Well I am Dustin" Dustin said "Aelina that's quite an uncommon name…what does it mean?"

"I don't really know. I was named after my great-great grandmother" she laughed "So is there any chance you can get to your room"

"No "I answered "Not even near the entrance."

"Great what shall we do now…" Lily said "I am starving … and tired and totally stressed out…and I am starving"

"Well it's not much but I think I got some gummy snakes in my bag" Dustin offered

"My savior!" Lilly smiled happily "I could eat anything really"

Lilly reached out for the gummy snake when Dustin was jostled but none other than that Asian boy.

Not him again. Well the gummy snake landed in the bush behind Lilly who looked like she would burst out in tears. Because of hunger of course.

"Watch were you're going" he yelled and rolled his eyes yawned

"Hey YOU bumped into ME so you should apologize... what's your name anyways" Dustin looked annoyed.

"Aaron… "He sighted "Sorry but this whole audition thing is making me crazy. I have jetleg. I haven't slept for hours."

"Jetlag? Me too" Liana said "Although I slept to the flight to Singapore"

"To Singapore? Where you from? Well I can't sleep in airplanes the flight from Tokyo was a bit restless" Aaron sat down next to Dustin. Not looking at me. How nice.

"I am from Idaho" Liana said

"Bless you"

"It's an American state?" Liana said laughing "Where are you from?"

She now looked at me, Dustin and Lilly.

"I am from Sydney" Dustin said. Lily and I nodded. Okay I wasn't really from Sydney, I moved here one year ago but I did not want to share my whole life story with them.

"So maybe you can give us a Tour of the city sometime?" Liana said. "I am so looking forward to climb up the harbor bridge!"

"Lets us first eat something "Lilly suggested and stood up "Then we have audition and after that maybe I will go with you"

"Oh right" Aaron opened his backpack "I guess I was responsible for that gummy snake incident…well if you like I have some onigiri rice balls with tuna and mayo on it?"

"I don't know what that is but tuna and mayo…sounds good to me" Lilly grabbed the lunch box Aaron was holding and started eating. Thank whoever she did not forgot that we were still there and offered us the rest of the rice balls. They tasted really good. After our little lunch we decided to finally get up and find our rooms. It was 11.30, we had time and the crowd had become less.

"Brakeheart Aeliana, second floor, right and second door…Anderson Lillian on the opposite…. Then Aaron Lehrer, Dustin Summers you will share a room on the first floor right there…and Gabriel Barrington…you get the room next to them. Good luck" the matron looked quite happy when we grabbed our bags and went to our rooms.

"Meet you later. We´ll pick you up" Dustin waved goodbye as he entered his room with Aaron and I was happy to finally enter mine. It was smaller than my room at home especially since I had to share it with somebody else. I looked around…the bed at the window was taken. There was a green mobile phone on it and a small frog cushion was on it. Wait…I knew that frog cushion and the phone.

"Funny isn't it "a well know voice behind me spoke up. "Whose idea was it to let us two shares a room? I thought it was forbidden for a girl and a boy to share one"

"Well Tony, they maybe thought that we wouldn't care " I said and threw my bag on my bed. Tony walked pass me and smiled slightly. Then reached out for her bun and pulled out the pins so that her hair fell down on her shoulders and back. It was curly, still a bit wet so I assumed she had been out surfing in the morning. Silently we looked each other in the eye. Green met Green and no one said a word. I don't know why but I liked those starring contest with her. Maybe because, I loved the color of her eyes. Mine were green too, but her shade reminded me of Ireland the place I grew up. They were as green as the shamrocks and the meadows.

"Would you mind turning around?" she said after a while and grabbed into the closet "I like to get changed….and don´t you dare to say it would not matter."

"Yeah yeah" I said turned around and started to unpack my bag "So when do you have the docters appointment?" I asked her.

"At 1…you"

"At 2…how many girls have left?"

"4. Miss Raine asked two to leave , one got hurt doing développé and the other one chickened out when she heard that we have a doctor's appointment. Talking about chicken…you thought I whould didn't you?"

"Tony I never thought you´d be a chicken"

"Haha…very funny...you can turn around"

I did and was able to put my clothes into the cupboard. I saw that Tony had changed into a casual outfit that consisted of a light blue shorts in used look and dark green neck holder top. She saw running her hand though her and dried it partly with a towel.

"What you're looking at?" she said annoyed and turned her back on me and I saw that the top exposed a part of her back.

"What is that" I said instantly when I saw a bruise on her shoulder blade.

"Well that is my back, but I assume you mean the black line…that is a bra" Tony laughed ironically

"You know what I mean"

"No idea really…Outs!" furious she turned around "Are you crazy?"

Okay maybe pressing my thumb into the bruise wasn't the best idea but now I could see her in her face.

"Where did you have that bruise from?" I grabbed both of her upper arms and pulled her a bit to me.

"I fell down while I was skateboarding…no big deal" she muttered and tried to untangle herself.

"HEY GABERIEL DID YOU KNOW OH…" Dustin and Aaron, it was Dustin who yelled, came into the room followed by Liana and Lilly. What were they doing here?

" Sorry…I …Go on sorry that I interrupted you"

Dustin went pink, like Lily, Aaron had that strange look in his eyes like he would kill me and Liana also looked…sort of disappointed?

Wait… did he say interrupted? What the heck he was thinking? I looked at Tony which eyes blinked out of amusement. Now I realized what Dustin meant.

Did he really thing that I and Tony were making out?

"Oh Gabe Honey" Tony's hand ran through my hair and played with one curl "Go...meet your friends…I´ll see you later".

Then she winked at me again holding back her laugh. Did she really have to do this?

So end of chapter two and there are still characters who need to be introduced. Don't worry First year´s Cecily and Andrew and the second years Aria, Jen and Luke will appear in the next chapters.

So what do you think of the whole situation?

For the ones who made the Characters ( I´ll call you Co-assisent from now on :D):

And the end of audition week the second years has a party. You are invited.

What do you do on a party?


	3. Harsh words and roses

Chapter 3-Harsh words and Roses

-Gabriel Barrington-

"Aaron...if you're from Tokyo, why do you have Lehrer as a last name...shouldn't it be …well more Japanese?" Liana asked while she picked her fork into her salad to gore a cherry tomato.

We finally were able to get something to eat at the academy´s café and thank goodness they had a big variety of food so everyone was pleased. Now we, Dustin, Aaron, Liana, Lilly and I were sitting around a round table eating and chatting. Well they were talking I was just listening while I ate my Potato wedges. After the little incident in my room with Tony, I was quite happy that nobody brought it up. On contrary after I left Tony alone in our room, everybody acted like it never happened. Although Lilly and Dustin were grinning silently, Liana looked confused and Aaron…well he had that look again on his face. The do-a-thing-and-I-will-kill-you-look, I would say if I´d hyperbolism. Well for Tony I was sure she was, sorry to be inappropriate, laughing her ass of.

"So you are half Japanese and half German" Lilly said exited. Correction, they were talking and I was partly listening.

"Kannst du den auch Deutsch sprechen?1" Lilly said and whatever she said it sounded very harsh.

"Äh…ein bisschen2" Aaron answered "Aber nicht so gut wie Japanisch. Woher kannst du Deutsch?3"

„Do I have something in my ears or what's the reason I don´t understand a word" Liana said confused.

"That was German…I think" Dustin said " At least I thing because German sounds that way, very harsh"

"Tut es nicht!4" Lilly said

"What with your tutu?" I asked and Aaron laughed

"She said it doesn't" he answered "That German sound harsh I mean. So what else can you speak? It surprised me really. Your pronunciation is at some point better than mine"

"Some languages" Lilly slightly blushed "But hey cool. At least you understand me …so we can have sort of a secret way of communication"

"I need to learn German now" Dustin said " Although I don't think that I will ever be able to speak those hard ch sounds. Speaking of harsh …Gabe wasn't it a bit harsh not to invite your girlfriend to sit with us and lunch?"

"Who?" I said and then realized who he meant with my girlfriend "What? No, she is not my girlfriend no way. That would be disgusting!"

"Well THAT was harsh now" Lilly said but grinned just like Dustin. I know they did not believe me.

"So what was she doing in your room" Liana asked finishing her salad.

"We share it. There must be complication with the allocation of the rooms "I defended myself, or better I defended Tony.

"Well you´re a lucky guy. Gabe. She is pretty. Don't you think Aaron" Dustin said and slapped Aarons´ shoulder. He chocked. Went a bit pink and started to stutter

"Yeah…I guess…so…. Well yeah she is pretty"

"Well if I were you I´d stay away from her" It burst out of me before I thought and It must have sound harsh and demanding because everyone at me looked at me in shock.

"Since she is not your girlfriend, you are not the one to talk" Aaron said calmly but a bit of anger swung in his tone. Great now I´ve messed up again. I should better explain the situation before it went out of hand.

"Well…"I started but was interrupted by the sound off my mobile.

"Hello Gabriel Barrington?" I answered it. The sound of Ballet music in the background before I heard the voice of my brother

"Hey Gabe. It's me Daniel…I just wanted to know. How you´ve been doing so far? I heard that this year they are doing the physicals first?"

"Yeah, there are too many applicants for first year. So they have to sort out. I have mine at two. Any advice?"

"Do your best…I know it´s cheap but…hey it's the truth. Well I have to hang up. Our break is almost over…if you see Tony tell her that I called ´kay?"

"Sure. By Dan"

"Atta Gabe"

The last sentence made him sound like my grandfather and that was really annoying.

"Boys? " Liana spoke up" It´s time for Lilly and me to go to the physical…wherever that is…"

"I´ll show you" I said and stood up. Since I had to bring Daniels´ message to Tony. I had the same way like the girls.

"Well I´ll call my parents for updates "Aaron said and pulled out his phone

"Catch you later" Dustin said "I´ll finish my lasagna."

We made our way back into the academy straight towards the doctor's room.

-Tony-

I hate to wait. That is sure. Well mostly it is my fault, I always arrive over punctual so it's naturally that I have to wait but this is stupid. It was almost 1, 30 pm and they still haven't started with the physical exam. Gabriel stopped by and told me that Dan tried to call me. I simply answered that if it was important he will call me again. They both knew my antipathy toward phoning. I noticed that he was companioned by two girls, hopefully not his fan girls, who couldn´t stop staring. Lilly and her friend Liana I guess was her name waved and got in line and chatted a bit with Gabriel. From what I heard he talked about Daniel and his work as a company dancer.

"Physicals… ugh I hate them" I heard the girl next to me say as she tapped her foot to the rhythm that came out of her earphones.

"Who doesn´t" I answered her and the dark haired girl looked at me with incredibly dark blue eyes" and they make us wait…that more than annoying"

"Yeah…cool outfit by the way" she said and looked down at me.

"Your outfit Is cool as well" I normally wouldn't do such a girl talk, but truth is that girl, thankfully had a sense of fashion. Light blue partly ripped high waist shorts matched to a navy blue crop top that had golden rivets on the shoulders. The crop top ended where I assumed her belly button was, under it she wore a top from a tour of the band Linkin Park.

"Thanks…I´m Cecily by the way" she offered me her hand

"Call me Tony" I took her hand and shook it.

"Tony isn't that an unusual name for a girl?"

"Well it's a nickname, shortened by my real name"

"And that is..?"

"Not really important "I smiled "Nobody calls me by my real name and if somebody does I am ready to murder that someone"

Dr. Wigs came out of her room "Next one Number 10 please"

The physical was over quickly. They tested how flexible I was. Checked my blood pressure, took my height and weight. After that Dr. Wigs gave me a paper from Miss. Raine showing me the choreography that we had to perform at the end of the week. That meant I passed the physical. The sheet showed a variation of "The nightingale" by Barrington. Luckily I knew that variation like the back of my hand. How couldn't you if you had heard that piece like a billion times at home.

So unlike the other girls who made it, I didn't go to the classroom instead I decided to watch the actual first years. Maybe I could learn something by watching them. Right now Zach was showing them a variation of the Beauty and the beast. Once again a piece I knew very well. It was the solo of the Rose who personified the life spirit of Belle.

The boys in the classroom were standing at the bar. Except for one, with brown hair who was filming with a camera next to the door.

"Hey" I asked quietly but loud enough to make him startle

"Oh…eh…am yes" he stammered and his hazel eyes looked at me nervously.

"Do you think it´s ok if I watch?"

"S…sure I eh…dunno?"

"Luke stop flirting with the girl and film us" the voice of a red haired girl rose and made everybody look at us.

"I eh wasn´t" he stuttered. Time for me to defend myself.

"He wasn´t flirting. I was just asking if it is okay if I´ll watch"

Zach stopped the music, reminding himself that he was the teacher I guess and looked at me.

"It´s Miss. Barrington isn't it?" he said and I nodded as an answer

"Yeah Tony that is "

"Come in an watch…maybe you can tell what the girls been doing right and wrong"

I did as he said and came into this room while everybody looked at me. The boys made space at the bar and the girl, of course started tattle.

"Saying what we´ve been doing wrong" I heard the redhead say to a dark brunette say

"Aria I think Zach knows what he says" the brunette said and got into position but looking at me, slightly smiling

"Jen, please she is a year under us there is no way that she possibly-"

"Aria less talking more dancing" Zach interrupted "Now once more from the top"

I watched as the girls started in fifth position with some pas the chat across the floor. The roses made their way towards the castle of the beast who she once bewitched when he refused to help her years ago. She is the guardian of Belle, an innocent girl who gave her freedom for her father who was captured in the beasts' castle. She feels the sadness in Belles heart, she is unhappy but knows that because she sacrificed herself her dad is save. She is the hope that´s inside of Belle, the innocence, the pure heart that deep inside believes that the Beast has something good hidden behind his masquerade.

"So what do you think?" Zach asked as he stopped the music once again.

"Well…at some point the steps felt a bit cold…Aria if that your name" I told the red haired "The pirouettes were a tad too fast almost hectic"

"Oh show it us if you´re so clever "she grumbled and faced me

"Sorry but I don't have the right outfit for this and I am not warmed up" I said

"Milque-toast" she grinned and went to the bar.

I wouldn't accept that insult. I looked at Zach who smiled and shrug and then nodded.

"Well challenge accepted…. I just need a pair of slippers …I´ve got size 4.5" I said and saw that the girl named Jen started untying hers. I thanked her and got into the shoes.

"Ready?" Zach asked "So girls…watch and learn…you´ll be surprised"

The music started, everything in the room disappeared and I was in the castle, as the Rose…with Belle, the enchanted attendance, the beast, and the magic. My feets where flying over the classroom floor. Every touch with the ground, in lighted a spark on my skin that encouraged me to go on. Faster, better with more passion for this solo. So much that I didn´t noticed that when the music stopped everyone was applauding.

"Well I hope Tony could show you girls how you should do it. We´ll see how much you have learned tomorrow… you´re dismissed."

Almost everyone left the room. They fled towards the dressing rooms. Something that I wanted to do to but the red-haired came to me.

"I must say" Aria slightly smiled "I am impressed…shorty"

She patted on my shoulder. Shorty? Really?

"Thanks...I guess?" I smiled and untied the Ballet shoes and gave them back to Jen who was standing next to Aria.

"You must have danced that piece before..."she said and took back her shoes.

"How come?"

"Well you danced it like a pro" Luke that guy with the camera joined the little round of us " I got it on camera. Wanna see?"

"On camera…was that necessary?" I sighted. I hated it to be on camera. "Well no…I haven´t performed it yet. I just know it very well. Why are you rehearsing it? "

"It was Zach´ Idea, since we wanted a comparable modern piece" Aria said "So your name is Tony right? Really uncommon for a girl…isn´t your brother's name Tony as well?"

She turned to Luke who nodded

"It is a nick name" I said, once again this day.

"And your full name is?" Aria asked but Jen answered  
"Maybe she does not want to tell us…I mean I myself prefer to be called by my shortened form"

"Jenneva I wasn´t talking to you" Aria said mockingly

"You just didn't Fletcher" Jen said angrily but smiled then ruffled the red hair of her friend.

The two of them sure seemed to be very close.

"So you…Are auditioning" Luke spoke up and when I looked at him he directly went nervous again. He has that look in his eyed

"Yeah, just had finished the physical exam"

"Well I know that the first…years…don´t have anything to do today…so eh. The third years are having a party on the roof of the company if you want to go…then"

Aria and Jen both looked up at him in surprise. He saw their face expression and realized how his stutter had sounded like.

"No NO Not that I´m asking you out to go there with me. Never, although I think you must be a cool girl. But not like a go-with-me-on-a-party-like girl- I eh…ugh… I just want to tell you there is a party and maybe we will see each other there. Not as a date. Just as freshly made friends. Oh stop laughing Aria" he stood up packed his camera and left the room.

Aria and Jen busted out in laughter and I just felt awkward while both of them lay on the floor, holding their belly's, with tears in their eyes creating the first ever variation of Humpty Dumpty.

"Sorry for that" Jen said and whipped away a tear from the corner of her eye "It´s just Luke is always nervous talking to strangers especially to girl. We always twit him about that"

"Yeah and we try to hold it back, but he just looks so cute when he tries to get himself out of awkward situation. We can´t"

Aria and Jen both stood up. "Well" the red-haired of the two said "The invitation is still on…the party started at 9 pm…We´ll see you there shorty"

**So now I, more or less, introduced all of the main characters. Exept one and that is Andrew, but don´t worry he is cast for chapter three. The next chapter will be the last one that handles with audition week and then things will really start **

**So now that you had a sneak peek into all of them( cept Andrew)…who do you thing should be partnered with who in pas de deux. And more importantly who should be whose love interest? I already thought about some pairs?**

**Last but not least here is the translation of the German Aaron and Lilly spoke and if you want to listen to the Piece Tony danced to. Type in "Yiruma- Inside of me" I was listening to that piece while I was writing. Imagine it as the Ballet music **

"_**Kannst du den auch Deutsch sprechen?**__**1**__**- Can you also speak German?**_

"_**Äh…ein bisschen**__**2**__**" – Eh a bit **_

"_**Aber nicht so gut wie Japanisch. **__**Woher kannst du Deutsch?**__**3**__**"- **_

_**but not as well as Japanese. Where did you learn German?**_

"_**Tut es nicht!**__**4 **__**– It does not**_


	4. Sugarcubes, grinch and midgets

Chapter4

-Tony-

„So how was your physical", I asked Gabriel as I scanned the closet for clothes.

"Good" he simply answered still looking at the sheet which had the boys' choreography on it.

"Oh really" I said with ironic and fake astonishment "So Dr. Wigs didn't tell you that your very fit and flexible and praised that you are blessed to be the perfection out of the best genes for Ballet?"

"Be real Tony" he sighted "No one said that before"

"Right…´cept the people in Russia, France, the UK, US, Berlin…shall I go on?"

"Mind you own…what are you wearing?" Gabe finally looked up from this sheet and looked down at me. I was wearing a partly ripped black jeans shorts and dark grey tights under it. The grey ankle boots were combined to a grey top.

"Clothes Gabriel" I answered as I put on my absolute favorite grey beanie on my straightened hair.

"Don't you show too much skin?"

"I´m wearing normal clothes. Besides I'm wearing tights so my legs aren´t naked."

"But the top shows too much cleavage?"

"My ballet dresses show much more cleavage that this top."

"Why are you dressed like this anyways?"

"3rd year is having a party on the rooftop…all legal…I´m going"

"You're _not_"

"Please "I said popping the P "as if you could stop me"

Silence and I saw Gabe searching for a good refutation.

"You should be rehearsing your solo" That's the best he could come up with?

"You don't say" I mocked

"There will be older guys who..."

"Look stasi" I said "If you're so worried tag along but please when you do, dress in something better. I don't want to be seen with you in this shape"

With that I left the room for to change. A minute later he came out dressed in a light grey button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Better" I commented" but there is one thing missing"

I stepped forward and raised my hands.

"Oh no" he said "Don´t you dare!"

But Gabriel being Gabriel he did not do anything against it so I was able to ruffle through his hair to mess it up a bit.

"There snuggles much better" I pinched his cheek as he rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Hey Gabe whoa sorry" I heard someone say "If I'm interrupting…I can"

"Dustin you´re not interrupting anything" Gabe next to me said and sighted

"So" the boy, Dustin said a bit awkwardly. He too was wearing a button up shirt, in white and grey jeans, "I heard that there is a party and I wanted to ask if you´d like to come but it looks like you already are …so how about you tag along"

I had no choice to. So in the common room we were accompanied by Liana, she was wearing a white skirt and a light blue neck holder top that matched with her eyes and white ballerina flats. The other girl Lily was wearing white jeans that ended beneath her knees and a laced purple shirt. Aaron the last of the group was also wearing a button up shirt. Seriously what was up with those boys and those shirts, they´d look much cooler if they would wear t-shirts. I thought as I remembered that Riley and his friends always wore casual clothing on night outs. I was a bit annoyed about the company…I mean I never really enjoyed to hang around with Gabriel's friends

When we arrived at the party, I spotted a few people dancing on slow music most of the students were sitting, or standing around talking. Yeah right universe is ironic; Dance Academy is having a party where hardly one is dancing.

"Audition week?" a boy, I assume a third year, with mouse grey hair stepped in front of us "We have a separate section for you guys over there"

A section? I looked to the direction the guy pointed us. Two Couches and a small table where put together and the very end of the roof top, far away from the others.

"You´re kiddin´" I raised a brow.

"No sugercube I´m not" he grinned.

SUGARCUBE? WAS THAT GUY SEREOUS?

"Tony com on" Gabriel arm wrapped around me and his hand gripped my shoulder, with light but determined pressure, and pushed me towards the section.

"Gabe stop it…I want to kick his"

But Gabriel sort of beeped me out by loudly sighting. We sat down and joined a few others who were already silently nipping on their glasses. Again I felt a pressure from Gabe´s Hand but I untangled myself from his grip and glared at him

"Stop that, don't do it again" I said.

"Why must you always be so tensed?" he sighted

"Tensed? Gabe didn´t you hear what that guy had called me? "

"Yeah so what?"

"Have you known any girl that is called sugar cube?"

"Yeah Grinch would suit you more" the guy next to Lily said. He had unkempt dark blonde hair

"Oh and you are" I said snidely.

"Nonya" he said "Nonya Buissness"

I rolled my eyes at this lousy third class yoke.

"Oh sush it…Andy she´s okay" I heard a familiar voice say and saw Cecily who appeared behind the guy. She smiled at me and slapped the guys back head a little with her arm.

"So be nice and apologize"

"Alright…alright" he muttered "I´m sorry". He did not sound convincing. Cecily seemed to notice this to and smacked him again, a bit harder.

"…I really am…"the boy held out his hand" How ´bout we restart…I´m Andrew"

"Tony" a said and took his hand

"Whoa wait. I thought you are a girl"

"Last time I checked I was one" I rolled my eyes again.

"SOO" Dustin said over loudly to dissolve the awkward situation "How´s the party has been?"

"Party please" Cecily laughed " I´ve seen funerals that been more Party than this…and those third years even less they even confiscated the bottle of Jack Daniels I brought with me."

"Alcohol?" Lily said astonished.

"No my cousin his name is Jack…of course alcohol" Cecily laughed.

"You drink?" Liana asked and twisted a curl of her long hair.

"Occasionally…but not that much, that I lose control of myself. But piping yourself up with alcohol isn't even fun when there is such crappy music…who is responsible for this?"

"Mousy guy" Andrew said "the guy who led us here"

"Well he is not at the mixing desk….nobody is so how about I plug in my iPod and we put on some faster beats?" Cecily asked and Andrew stood up.

"Allow me to escort you" he said grinning.

"I´m coming too" I said and hurried to catch up since the two already were a few meters away.

There was no way that I´d be stuck with Gabriel and his friends the whole evening.

Nobody seemed to notice that we left our area but as soon as Cecily plugged in her iPod and the sound of LMFAO was heard every head turned at us. As for Cecily, Andrew and me we instantly stepped down ready to dance. I also saw a few others standing up and joining us one of them was the redhead Aria and her friend Jen who send a small smile at me. It wasn't long the second song on Cecily´s playlist just had started when the mouse haired boy appeared accompanied by two other guys. A loud beep was heard as he plugged out the iPod everyone even those who were still sitting looked into his direction

"Whose iPod is this?" he said and sounded angry.

Cecily stepped towards him "That would be mine"

"And why did you think that you are allowed to chance the music?"

"Well I thought about not dying by boredom"

"THIS IS MY PARTY OKAY?" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Hey Douchebag" I said "Let her go right now. She hasn´t done anything to you"

"She did not have respect to authority" his gripped tightened and Cecily, gasped up and tried to untangle herself.

"Authority you?" I laughed and stepped forward and gripped the wrist of him that was holding Cecily. I pressed on his Backhand, a self-defense technique I learned years ago and he let go of Cecily. "You okay?" I asked and turned around to face Cecily she nodded  
"Yeah"  
"Good let´s get out of here"

Cecily, Andrew and I decided to leave the party and sat down at the stairs who led to our board house.

"You sure you´re okay?" Andrew asked "Sorry couldn´t help but those other two guys had sort of captured me"

"I´m fine really…"Cecily rubbed over her arm "It still aches a little but I don´t think a bruise will appear"

"Shouldn't you go to Miss. Raine and report this?" Andrew asked.

"No…then he could tell her that I brought Jack Daniels to the party…"

"I hope Karma will get him" Andrew said and then turned to me  
"By the way. Respect, I didn´t thought that a midget like you could stand up to him"

"First of all. I´m not a midget and If you ever call me that again I´ll kill you" I said "And second that was nothing. Just a little self-defense"

"Well you have to show it to me midget"

"Oh Andrew I´ll be happy to show it to you. In fact, learning by doing is the best. Since you called me midget once again…prepare that my next self defence will be against you"

He grinned and his white teeth blinked in the dark of the night and Cecily also giggled.  
"I guess…I have to buy myself a protective gear now…" Andrew stood up"So ladies. It´s been a pleasure but I´m going to bed. Good luck for tomorrow. Cecily…Mid-Tony"

"Bye Andy" Cecily said and waved.

"Good night" I answered and smiled slightly. I watch him enter the boarding house. He was hard to identify since the black of his t-shirt fused into the night. Wait…T-shirt? I looked at Cecily who to stood up. I looked at her crop shirt tugged in the black leather shorts and the suspenders with small golden buttons. I smiled. I didn´t hat thought that I would find such cool people like Cecily and Andrew here at Dance academy. Surely this place was still worse than hell for me but I think if you find yourself a cool bunch of people to hang out with. Hell can be a pleasant place.

So that´s it, with audition week. All characters have been introduced. For the next chapters I am going to try something different. There will be a chapter for each character separately so stay tuned.


	5. Letters from nobody -Andrew

Chapter 5:

Andrew Woolf

Rays of sunshine tickled my nose and I woke up. It was very bright in my room and I remembered that I forgot to close the curtains or shut down the shutters last night. Great it was 10 am and I was wide awake. I turned around in my bed so I was facing the ceiling fluffed up my cushion and rested my underarms behind my head. What should I do today? Since I returned from audition week time went slowly by and I had nothing really to do except waiting for my acceptance letter. I hoped that it would be an acceptance letter; I was really good at my solo.

Since I was awake I should get up. I thought and searched my room for clothes. The closet was full of to-do-laundry so I decided to wear the same things as yesterday. I took a sniff at the black t-shirt…yeah acceptable and acceptable means wearable. But before I got into the bathroom and took a quick shower. 10 minutes later I went downstairs, with a towel on my shoulders though my hair was almost dry. Time, to get breakfast.

I was alone at home. The TV wasn´t on so I assumed my dad was at work in his car garage and Sasha, my stepmother came home at 12 from her late-night-morning-shift from the diner. Yeah that was pretty much what my home looked like. At night and in the evening everybody was away for work and at day time, about after noon they returned overtired and just lazed around the TV.

It hadn't been always like this. I remembered as I took the milk out of the refrigerator, it was hidden behind the beer bottles of my father. When Blake, my brother, was here things were a bit better, he was a straight-a student, worked part-time and helped with the household and had time to hang around with me. He was the one who taught me to ride a bike, or to swim…almost everything unless I thought it myself. But Blake got a scholarship for university and moved out and I´m very happy that he got the chance to get out of this junk.

Munching my cereals I checked my phone. Nobody had called. The guys from middle school hadn´t called me since they learned that I was auditioning for the National Academy. Not my problem if they have such a narrow minded view they should life with it. But for me it was the chance to get out of this hell. I just had to make it. At first I thought I didn´t get an answer from the Academy because I failed, but I wrote with Cecily told me that she hadn´t got an answer as well. I hadn´t got Tony number…or address…or surname so no info from her. But I know that the acceptance should be there any day. From next week the new school term started and I hadn´t sign up for any other high school so if I didn´t make it …well let´s not think about that, maybe the letters for the ones who live in Sydney are send out at last.

I decided to do laundry, that meant I grabbed my junk together and stuffed it all into the washing machine put something in and pressed start and then went upstairs and pulled out my suitcase from under the bed and packed. Since I had nothing else to do I played with the thought to go out to train but the thermometer told me it was not a good idea. Why had it to be so hot these days?

"Andrew are you awake?" I hear the tired voice of Sasha calling me

"Yup upstairs" I yelled and stuffed my ballet shoed into the bag. I heard the sixth stair creak and new that Sasha was her way up. I vanished the bag under my bed again grabbed a comic and sat on my bed. I silent knock on the door and Sasha came in she, as usual, looked tired.

"Here you got mail…one of the letters is again without sender" she threw the papers "Your dad should be home any minute"

She said more to herself then to me and left the room. I ripped up the letter without sender. I always read those first. It wasn´t the first time someone wrote me one. On contrary…monthly I got a letter from a stranger, I assume a woman since the handwriting was clean. She had told me that I should try to audition and that I shouldn't worry about the financials. It was a bit creepy because the woman knew so much about me and I didn't even know her name. My dad didn´t knew about this letters, he didn´t even cared when I said that I want to audition, he just asked about the financials and said that he would not pay for this junk. I lied that a talent scout would give me a scholarship and he grunted "Do whatever you want kid but don´t disturb me, rugby is on"

_Dear Andrew,_

_How have you been? I hope well and that you had fun auditioning. Remember the key to be a good dancer is to put in your heart and soul but I think you know that already._

_The acceptance letters should be there about a week before the term starts sometime the ones in Sydney get their letters later than other because they live so nearby. Don´t worry about the financials as I said the tuition and all the extra cost will be paid but promise me you work hard. I know you will. _

_Hopefully the next letter I´ll write will be send to the address of the Academy. _

_Take care_

And that was it. A short letter, no name, nothing. It was a bit creepy how that woman should know that he got accepted if he did. Maybe she was like a fairy godmother or something. I took the next letter and started grinning when I saw the Academy's seal on it. Joy, happiness and every positive emotion at once ran through my body when I read the words accepted. Even the fact that my dad came home and yelled for beer and food couldn't break my mood. Jackpot

So this is what I meant with new style. I am going to write a short chapter on each character on how they get their letter ( or report card for the 2nd years)

Since school started I won't be able to write and upload regularly but every two weeks you can count with a chapter


	6. Burned Steaks-Aaron

Aaron

I was listening to the instrumental beat in my headphones as I jogged down the parkway; it was so quiet here in Ueno Park really weirdly quiet for a Park in the most biggest city on earth. On contrary to Tokyo Sydney was small. Thank goodness it was that meant it won't take me hours to get from one district to another. I took a break and regret it directly. I almost forgot that here in Japan we had actual winter. I was just a week away for audition week but Sydney charmed me. Especially the opera house had its charm. I was really hoping for the letter to arrive soon so I did not have to go back to my old school to tell everyone I didn't make it. Unlike the Australian School system here in Japan a new school term started every may…which meant if I had to return I would also be taking the exams and the end of the year, long story short…I was not prepared for them in the slightest way. My cellphone rang and I knew that it was my younger sister Naomi who called me because I should be making dinner today.

"Moshi Moshi" I grabbed the phone "_Watashi wa migi ga aru yo_1"

I told her that I´ll be right there and hung up and made my way. We lived in an apartment building near the Shibuya district it would take me a while to get home. I decided to take a short cut with the subway to Harajuku station and then a walk. That were still about 34 minutes but hey, what I told you I was lucky not to travel for ages.

Soon later I entered our flat with the traditional "Tadaima2" and had to face my sister in our mothers apron over her clothes "You were supposed to cook dinner tonight" she said angrily and stood there arm crossed with a spatula in her hand "Kaa-san and Too-san and on their way home, luckily for you I once again jumped in for you and made it. Go get changed and act like you did your house duty…you owe me"

"Thanks Na-chan" I slipped out of my shoes and put on my house slipper.

I got changed into a clean sweatpants and the Sydney Hard Rock café t-shirt I bought at audition week and joined Naomi, who was adjusting her dark brown hair into a bun again. "Thanks "I said gently and pushed her with light force to the side "Go watch some TV, I´ll take over" Naomi rolled her eyes handed the ladle but stayed. She was unusual quiet right now.

She already had marinated the meat and I put it into the pan.

"So how was your shopping day with Yuka and Mariko?" I asked her to break the silence between us. "We didn´t went Mariko got sick with chicken pox and Yuka had relatives from Kyoto over" Naomi said and handed me the pepper.  
"So what did you do today?"  
"Nothing really, watched TV, read over some school stuff" Naomi said and paused "Where have you been?"

"In Ueno-Park-Training"

"Ueno? Why there…I mean Yoyogi Park is much nearer?"

"I wanted to make sure that it was the right choice not to audition for the Bunka Kaiken theatre."

"And did you had any progress" her question came stagnant.

"Well yes and no. I know it was the right choice but on the other hand I can't explain why"

Naomi stayed quite for a while and started to get the dishes out of the kitchen cabinet.

"Well" she said and her usually natural high pitched voice was even higher although quitter "I wish that you did not. Leave I mean. Sydney is so far away"

"It's a chance in a life time Nao-chan" I said looking up from the steaks and saw the sadness in her brown eyes

"I know "she whispered "It's just I will miss you even though you annoy me sometimes"

"Who said that I will be accepted anyways?" I pulled my younger sister into a tight hug "and even if, I have the holidays where I can visit you?"

"No you can't, the letter said that the student from foreign countries have to stay at the academy for the short breaks" Naomi said.

"Phhh as if I would…wait which letter?"

"Your acceptance letter…it arrived this noon, on the living room table" Naomi grinned and I whooshed off. Not a minute later I was literally jumping in circles from excitement. I really got accepted and I can go to Sydney to be a professional dancer. I would be lying if I´d told you I didn´t wink away a few tears. Naomi stood in the doorway with a nostalgic half-smile.

"Congratulations" she said and I pulled her into a hug.  
"You're not mad or sad that I´m leaving?"

"No it is your dream go and live it"

"Even if you won't be able to eat my delicious omu-rice for lunch anymore?"

"I´ll be fine. I´ll just take over your room for a replacement" she joked and hit my shoulder.

"You wouldn´t dare" I said with fake threat.

"Hey! Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, Naomi?"

"Do you smell something burning?"

"Yeah….. Oh kuso!"

It was too late for the steaks they were pitch black. I started scrapping the pieces from the pan into the bin.

"Omu-rice for dinner?"

Naomi nodded "Omu-rice it is"

_So here we have the little introduction of Aaron and I decided to do a little sibling fluff. Next up is Lilly stay tuned_

Translation for Japanese fraises:

I´ll be right there

I´m back

Onii-chan means older brother

Kaa ( mother) Too ( Father) san ( honorific to elder people)


	7. 20 Dollar-Lilly

Lillian

„So tell me how I am supposed to survive without you" I heard Jake say as we walked down the road from the open air bath. I sighted and stayed quiet since I really did not know how to answer my twin brother. Yesterday my acceptance letter for the National Academy arrived and I started packing and with all the enthusiasm and happiness I forgot the fact that I could not bring my family. The audition week was like summer camp but this was a whole new level. I never lived somewhere else. The house we lived in was the house where I and my brothers learned to walk. The basement wall has still out finger paintings on it and I was the first who was leaving the house.

"Lil`?" Jake poked my shoulder. I twitched in astonishment "Race you to the end of the road?"

I grinned. I loved those little challenges in between my brother and me. When it came to sporty things I always win, Jake was more the philosophic guy, who was in drama group and was in the school choir but I loved that about him. Those little big differences in between us fires up our competition spirit. I naturally won the race, and he would murder me in our next chess match we knew that but never the less what do you say: maybe next time?

Jakes´ keys jingled when he unlocked our house door and we were greeted by our younger brother Jason. He just turned 12 last week but he looked older since he was so tall.

"Mom went crazy" he informed us.

"What happened" I slipped out of my ballerina flats and Jake hung up his jacket.

"We went shopping and she practically bought up the whole clothing store for girls. Jackpot I grinned. Luckily my mom knew my style of fashion and luckily I did not have to spend my pocket money for the things I needed for the next year. Then again I felt a bit uncomfortable that mom had spent so much money. I and my siblings always got what I wanted. Not that we were spoiled or anything but Mom and Dad always wanted always wanted us to be pleased. They were a good Team one of them was always at home, except if they went grocery shopping. They wanted us to be educated in many ways so after school we got instrumental lessons, like piano and flute, different sports, for me gymnastics dancing and swimming for the boys rugby and soccer and we even went to language school so we could communicate in four languages within our family. Okay my dad worked as an interpreter for television broadcasting and that's how we get in contact with the languages. Never the less it was funny when I started a conversation in English my brother would answer me in French, Mom would disagree in German and Dad would make a joke in Italian. The only one who did had his problems was Jason, but I was sure he would catch up, I bet if I return in summer for vacation he can speak better Italian than me .

"Mars to Lily you still there" Jason waved at me

"Not again" Jake sighted "She´s dozing off mentally since this morning. It´s getting really annoying Lilly"

"You're annoying" I said and stick out my tongue at him and turned to Jason who sat down at the couch watching some cartoon. "Where are Mum and Dad anyways?"

"Dad went off to work, and Mom is in your room and she´s repacking your suitcase once again"

"Once again? Wait what?" I sighted "Was this the reason you dragged me to the swimming pool?"

Jake shook his head "No I just wanted to have a good time with my sister that is all" irony was swinging in his voice "As if I would drag you out of the house. So mom can do such a thing"

"How much did she pay you?" I said and threw one of the couch pillows at him.

"20 dollar "Jake grinned as he coughed the pillow with ease.

I went upstairs to find my mother folding one of my training suits.

"Your back" she said and smiled widely "Well I got busted"

"Mom "I said and sat down next to her "You don´t need to do that after all I am goin-"

"You are going to do this stuff by your own over there I know "she sighted and stroke my hair.

"Oh Lily I´m so happy for you, but I´ll miss you and I´ll miss our Girls day out and I´m sure that your brothers wont watch Greys Anatomy with me"

"I´m sure If you would pay them they will" I joked and saw also a grin on my mother's face.

"Lilly I´m proud of you know that and I know that you are a smart girl but if you get the feeling that the Academy is not the right place for you don´t be afraid to tell us."

"Yes Mom but I´m pretty sure that I am going to like it there" I said "I already made some friends over there. Hopefully they´ll get an acceptance too"

"Yeah I hope that too. I was wondering do you have contact with any of them."

"Well Liana and I exchanged our e-mail address and we exchange a few mails but I haven´t received an answer for mine that I wrote 4 days ago. Dustin and I kept contact and Aaron said that he would write but he forgot and well for Gabriel…I haven´t heard of him really. No one had the chance to exchange numbers or anything. He was suddenly gone on the last day."

"Oh I almost forgot" Mom said "Honey please promise me…"

"Promise you what?"

"If you get a crush on someone contact me directly okay?"

"MOM" I blushed "

She laughed "Hey, you´re going to a boarding school where love, crushes and drama are exclusive and free to go pakages"


	8. Ivy Stitching-Dustin

Dustin

I would miss it. The sound of sewing machines, the chatter, and the sound of people sketching new designed and the smell of Starbucks coffee. I sighted and looked at my latest design. It was made of stretchy viscose fabric and I guess it felt lightly like a second skin when a girl would wear it. The cloth was light green and at the side joint small dark green ivies were tend riled up to the v-line aperture. The Ivies were hand stitched and almost looked real. I cut of the extending strings and looked at the piece I just finished sewing. Yes I did sew, not usual for a boy at my age to pursue this hobby but I really loved it. You can show your creativity on a whole different level and in case of a ripped ballet costume I was prepared but it seemed like I son I won't have time for this anymore, unfortunately. The sewing club or the Cool kid couture as we called ourselves did clothing by orders. If a school had a drama coming up, or a small ballet school a dance we made the costumes. This piece was for holiday camp musical, where kids from the neighborhood joined if they parents had to work through the holidays. It was a piece for younger children, about the forest and its animals and about a fairy called Ivy who is captured by the evil Industry guys, so they can built a factory in the forest. The animals of the forest are defenseless without the fairy's magic but in the end they manage to rescue the fairy and chase away the Industry guys.

"Dustin?" Annabelle our sewing tutor came to me. She had her blonde her up into a bun fixed with a pencil, the rainbow colored glasses on her nose and a measuring tape around her neck. "Finished?"

"Yeah I said and gave it to her.

"It looks great" she smiled "Like always. Well just in time, the girl who plays the fairy has arrived and they want to do a full-fledged dress rehearsal with make-up and everything. Would you mind I still need to check on if the girls have problem with the deer's antlers?"

"Sure thing" I said and grabbed the costume and made my way to the dressing rooms. A girl with the age of 9 with shining brown curls and dark brown eyes looked at me in excitement. I said hello to her bigger sister and gave her the costume and went outside. Several minutes late she came out widely smiling and wearing the dress.

"It´s so pretty" she said and turned in circles to that the skirt was flowing.

"It fits you thank goodness we don´t need to adjust it "I smiled "Well how about we look for your wings and your tiara and of course try on your make up

"Oh yay" she yelled and ran down where the accessorize were.

"You´re really good at stuff" the sister said "I can´t even stitch a button"

"It´s not that hard" I said. It was not and it felt awesome if someone felt comfortable in the clothes you made.

One and a half hour later I returned home. Sadie, the little girl, was pleased with her costume and Annabelle gave me my pay. Although I said that I did not want it. Well I returned home my mother Eden was making some snacks in the kitchen.

"Hello dear" she said "How was your day?"

"Fine" I said and stole a piece of cucumber from the cuttingbord. "Where are the others?"

"Well Nana is in the living room "Mom said "I think she asked for you"

Nana was my grandmother and my absolute favorite within the family, she was the one who thought me to sew and she was the one who took me to the National Ballet and light up the desire to dance.

"Dustin!" she said and smiled "How was your day? Did you make a Photo of the costume?"

"Yeah I did" I pulled out my phone and showed her the picture I took of Sadie in the full outfit.

"You sure made this girls day"

Nana said and made a gesture that I should join her on the couch.

"Dustin, I wanted to give you this" Nana handed me a piece of paper over. It was a program form the National Ballet. It was from the Swan Lake show I went to 10 years ago. I had a similar signed one in my rooms.

"Do you remember when we went to the Ballet "Nana smiled "I knew that this evening did chance something in you, there was this sparkle in your eyes. I had the same once when I stared dancing. It was somehow fulfillment and joy and hope and I remember that this was the day you became really passionate about the dancing. You stop listening to the teasing of your brothers and fought for your dreams."

She paused "You said to me that your dream is it one day, to dance in Swan Lake as a principal and that you would be the one who is going to sign the program. Now I don´t forget promises so I want you to return this to me. But I want it signed by you"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"But don´t think I put the pressure to succeed on you" She said smiling "Your acceptance letter has arrived"

Then I literally screamed of joy, I hugged my Nana and heard the laugh of my mother from the kitchen. In the same second my dad and my brothers Stephan and Leo returned from a rugby match.

"MOM WE`RE HOME AND HUNGRY" Leo yelled and threw his shoes in a corner.

"The rooster killed the brumbies" Stephen announced and sat down on the couch in front of me.

My dad came in with a six pack of beer and red bull. Nana sighted and turned away from the bottles in disgust.

"Das guess what" I said in excited but my father yawned.  
"Dustin please I´m tired. Leo, Steph why don´t you tell your brother how the game was"

"Naaa" Stephen also sat down and took a huge bite from the tuna sandwich he brought with him, the mayonnaise dripped on the tiles.

"Even if our little Dusty wouldn't want to know" Leo said "He is more interested in the stupid sewing stuff and dancing. He is not a sportsman"

"Well boys, dancing is a sport" my mother threw in but my brothers started laughing and even my dad had problems to hide his chuckle. I sighted. It was always like this. If they knew how much self-discipline and strength you need as a dancer they wouldn't be laughing anymore.7

"Stephen, Leonard, Marcus" my Nana said suddenly and all of the softness in her voice was gone "You just returned home, this is no hotel. Behave yourself, sit properly and use glasses and plates when you eat. They are invented for such cases. "

The three of them sighted but sat down properly.

"Good" Nana said but the tone of her voice told that she still was not pleased "Now I think Dustin has to-"

"No it´s okay Nana" I threw in quickly. "I´ll just go upstairs. Please call me if you need help with dinner"

I left the room. I wouldn't let my brothers mock me again. I will not let my dad try to hide his embarrassment and hurt my feelings again with this action. I wouldn't want Mom to take excuses for me. I got an acceptance. This my Moment and nobody can steal this feeling away from me.

**_Surprise,surprise another chapter. I had some free periods this week in school so I was able to write a bit more than usual ;)_**


	9. Mangoes and Coffee- Aria

Aria

Good Morning Sydney. I thought as I stretched myself and looked at the clock. 2 Pm hey I got up early today. I looked into my vanity mirror and saw the survival of yesterday's party make up. The eyeliner was smeared all over my eyelid and the kohl pencil was no longer on the waterline but somewhere beneath my eyes. I looked like a stereotype vampire from a third class wannabe vampire movie. I realized that I was wearing the clothes from the evening to. I choose an orange neck holder top and a pair of jeans short from my closet, underwear and a few cosmetic products and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After it I tried off my hair and tied them into a messy short pony tail and went into the kitchen to make me something to eat. I poured myself in some coffee, for the hangover headache, and peeled myself a mango. I had my favorite breakfast in silence, it seemed like nobody was at home right now, and looked at the family portrait that was hung up above the kitchen door. It showed my brother Marks wedding, two years ago. Well two and a half because he married in England and we decided to celebrate the wedding in their summer, well it still had rained.

I turned away my glance from the picture, I didn´t like it. Well it was nice and all but I didn't like how I looked back there. The 14 year old version of me had still long brown hair, now they were short and red and I was wearing a lime green frilly dress. Yuck, it was one designed by my mother. Something I wouldn't want to wear if my life would depend on it. My mother Blair was a fashion designer for formal wear and she pique herself on that very much. She was the most big-headed and stuck up person I´ve ever known. On the photo she stood next to Sandra, my sister-in-law, a very warmhearted woman the typical sunny girl. Especially in this photo, next to my brother, black tuxedo and dark brown hair and brown eyes, she in her white dress and honey blonde hair looked as if she´d be an angel. Next to my brother stood my dad Adrian, he was a business man and hardly at home, luckily because if he would he and Mom would always fight. Next to him stood my paternal grandmother, she lived with us and was not like any other grandmother; she was active and really fit for her age. There were to people left on the photo me and my, by two years, older sister Isabelle.

Yes, she was in wheelchair since her body, hip downwards was paralyzed. It happened from the car crash we had several years ago, the same accident from where I have my scar on the back….

I admire Isabelle, though she has her wheeled-little-friend, as she calls the wheelchair, she is strong. She does sports, not only her physiotherapy, she swam occasionally and did wheelchair basketball and was really good at it.

I head the door open and the noise of my mother chatting on the phone with her assistant and the sound of her heels on our marble tiles. My grandmother and Isabelle were getting groceries into the house.

"Aria? You up?" Isabelle called and I went towards her.

"Morning" I smiled "How was swimming?"

"Good" she said "I beat my record from last time by 5 seconds. Will you help me take in the grocery?"

"Yup" I stated and made my way out to our jeep and carried the six-packs of coke and water into the house.

"By the way Aria" Grandma met me halfway to the pantry "We bought your hair dye to, Isabelle noticed that your hairline need to be recolored"

"Thanks Issi" I smiled. That was my sister always thinking about others. I smiled as I sort in the shopping.

"Aria" my Mother finally had stopped phoning and stood in the doorway of the pantry "Again you haven´t put your dishes into the washing machine. If you use the kitchen, clean it up"

"Mom" I rolled my eyes and passed her "I haven´t even finished breakfast so please don´t over react. I was just helping Sis and Grandma"

"Breakfast?" Mom followed me into the kitchen, where I again sat down to finish my breakfast; those mangos were really good today.

"Yes Mom" I sighted, does she really have to annoy every single moment of my live?

"So you slept till noon? "

"Yeah I did"

"Why on earth-"

"Gosh Mother, I have holidays"

"Watch your tone young lady"

I rolled my eyes again. Well done mother, you just ruined my breakfast for me. I stood up in silence. Emptied the cup into the sink and the mangoes into the bin and put the dishes in the machine and hurried into my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom yelled after me

"In my room. Duh?" I stated.

"Aria Blair Fletcher I warned you that you should watch your tone. " Mom said and sighted

"I wanted to ask when your new term starts, how much I should pay?"

"Well the new term starts for me the day after tomorrow. A week early yes but since I share a scholarship with Jen you just have to pay the half of last year."

"You earned yourself a scholarship? Honey that's great why didn´t you tell me?"

"I did Mum, but you didn´t listen because the autumn collection was really important."

Mom stayed silent and my hazel eyes watched her carefully. She opened her mouth to say something when her mobile rang.

"Pick it up." I said not looking at her anymore "and don´t worry about me getting to Sydney. I´ve already asked Luke if they can pick me up. They have to get past Canberra anyway."

"And this Luke is?"

"My pas de deux partner from last year? I introduced you to him…oh I forgot…you got a phone call again and went outside. What a pity mom" I snapped and went into my room, not forgetting to slam the door really loudly. I grabbed my sketchpad and decided to draw a bit. Later in the evening I decided to go to bed early. Icouldn't wait till tomorrow arrived.

**Thats all for Aria. Remenber if you want to have a picture about how she looks like. They´re on my profile. The Next on will be Aeliana :)**

**Review please ;D Maybe It´ll help me to upload even quicker ;)**


	10. Spark- Aeliana

Aeliana

The Sydney opera house at the harbor. A beautiful sight surrounded by waves of the ocean. Sunny blue skies and sunshine. Boats shipping on the waves. A perfect shot. Great the Dudes in the background noticed that I was filming and started to wave and making faces. Cut.

I sighted. Why do I have to be a perfectionist anyways? I was sitting in my room back in Boise, Idaho. Yes that's actually a city in America, and cutting my film about Australia and Sydney. Something I could have done weeks ago but I did not have the time for that. My family went on a camping trip and I really enjoyed it. Free rock climbing, sleeping in a tent and laying around in the nature and inhaling the beauty of Idaho, yes that's what the trip was all about. Sydney too was beautiful, okay I disliked the point that water had to be everywhere, but home was just…well home.

I stood up and took a stroll in my room to shake away the pins and needles in my leg. Gosh I hate it when that happened. I took a look out of the window since I heard someone yelling and saw my sibling trying to play badminton. Well Rena was with her thirteen years, to cool for such a game and sat in the hammock with her mp3. Lena, eleven was trying to cheer Edward, seven, up to play with her. Gregory wanted to but it was obvious that Lena wouldn't want a four year old to be the opponent. Only nestling Bennet enjoyed the show and giggled while he watched his older siblings from his blanket. A nostalgic smile appeared on my lips. I really would Miss them. I was the oldest kid in our family and I remember every one of them as a baby. I got my acceptance letter yesterday and was lucky that Greg didn´t get the post. Since he never got letters he always hid mine and showed me those weeks later. I had a note that he would be the first I would write a letter to when I got back to Sydney. Back to Sydney that sounded good. I could squeal.

By the smell of Moms chicken casserole, my favorite dish, I got into the kitchen. Kissed my mom on the cheek, steal away a piece of paprika and went into the living room to see my dad on the laptop.

"Spark?" he called me by my nickname and showed up from the laptop "I just checked a few flights to Sydney"

I sat down on the side rest of the sofa and took a look.

"So the best one is you take a flight from Idaho to Denver and from there to LA and from there to Sydney. Or we´ll drive to La and you take a flight from there….or you take a flight from San Francisco by car it will just take 10 hours"

"Yeah…great" I sighted, why traveling has to be so complicated. I thought about the options. I was leaving for a year which meant I had heavy luggage. There was a limitation on weight on domestic flights. "I think San Francisco would do it."

"Good then I´ll book the flight. Maybe I should ask Uncle Dan if he´d lend us his car. It will be faster."

"No you don´t need to" I threw in "I mean how about we can wrap it up as a family trip and go all together"

I did not want anyone to be left behind at home. Dad seemed to notice that he smiled and leaned forward to peck me on the forehead.

"Alright Spark" he went back typing into his laptop "Oh Honey by the way, your cousins, aunts and uncles are coming over to give you a warm goodbye."

"Really? Cool I´m upstairs getting ready"

"Could you take Benny with you? He is sort of disturbing Lena in her game by crawling into the field. You know how much he loves it when you cut your videos."

"Dad I said that I´m getting ready. Why do you think I´m cutting movies?"

Dad laughed "Well I know my little girl and I leaned what lies behind your words. Secondly I haven't seen your Sydney video and you always show them to us when you finish"

"Then prepare. At dinner I´ll be finished" I winked and get outside to get Benny who was chewing on a shuttlecock.

"Here you go" I threw it towards Lena.

"Ewww gross" she made a face "Oh you´re taking him with you. Great! Thanks sis. Now Ed let´s get the party started"

"Me wanna to party" Greg said and jumped up and down

"No Greg, you can´t. It´s a single play if we would play a double you can take part but since Rennie is not playing you can't"

"Reeeeeennniiiie" the four year old yelled.

"Huh?" Rena looked up in astonishment and pulled out her earphones. It looked like she went asleep for a few minutes.

I smiled as I got inside holding Bennet who was playing with strains of my hair. I cuddled him and set him next to Mr. Kiwi the teddy bear I bought in Sydney. He would be the sibling I won't watch grow up and I hoped that the others would watch over him very carefully. Let them do Liana, I said to myself. They will be alright, it´s their turn now. Turn? Turns! I grabbed a piece of paper.

Practice turns tomorrow. I wrote down and hung it up on the back of my door. I remembered how sloppy mine has been in the final dance of audition week. That girl Tony had done it really good and I need to get it perfect next time. Next time, a grin ran over my lips. I would be at the National Academy of Dance in Sydney. This was good; no it was better than good it was awesome.

* * *

**(AN) Hello folks this was the intro of Aeliana (Liana) Next up is Luke, then Jenneva and Cecily and of course Tony and Gabe. With those two the "real" story will start. Remember I am still waiting for ideas for the pas de due partner strengthening task. A big shout out to every one once again.**

**Ps. Reviews make me Happy: D Do you wanna make me happy? Then comment: D**


	11. Apple tree meadow-Luke

**Luke**

„How long again will it take ya to get to Sydney Luke?" My brother stroked the mane of his horse Caleb gently.

"Well about 7 hours or so" I patted my horse Earl and got on his back again.

It was lunchtime and I, my brother Tony and my younger sister Miriam have had a picnic down the hills under our favorite apple tree meadow. Most of the apples weren´t ready but in a few months they were. It wouldn't be the first harvest I´d miss. I was hardly ever at home since I went to the National Academy. It is strange how much things change. When you go away you expect everything to be the same when you return but it doesn´t. Things in your house got moves. Your sister had a new haircut and her chubby cheeks disappeared more and more, your brother had a relationship and your, once so loyal, horse became somehow foreign to you.

"Luke? I asked why it would take 7 hours" my brother had helped our sister on the back of Earl and picked up the picnic basket.

"Well Aria asked me if I we can pick her up from Canberra. She has some, I quote unpleasant circumstances with her mother right now"

"Who's Aria? Your girlfriend" Miriam asked grinning an I blushed

"NO… she is not" I stammered

"But you want her to be"

"NO…I mean she´s nice and all but…" Why do I have to stammer again?

"Oh stop it Miri" Tony laughed

"And what about your girlfriend Tony?" Miriam interrogated "Why did you two broke up"

Tony winced and his face twisted into a grimace. Yep that was Miriam. Honest but hard and this all packed into doe-eyed innocence. We decided to race back. I and Miriam won and that meant free ice cream for me and my sis. I did the dishes this time and wondered who was doing them when I was away. Since my mom died three years ago we had do the household. Miriam was just 5, a first grader, but she knew how to iron her school uniform and make herself ready for school every morning. Tony was the oldest. He took responsibility over the financials and worked part time, as a waiter, at a diner about 18 miles away in a bigger town. It was not like our family was broke. It depended on the weather how our income was. Tony just always said that it was important to have some backup money save. I did the best what I could helping my dad with the farming and did some riding lessons but then I was old enough to audition for Dance Academy and I remembered that my mother always encouraged me to dance and I owed her the try. First year was hard. Not only because of homesickness. I was behind, technically because I started dancing again 3 month before audition week. I had to do pointe for a month and so and was the joke of the whole class but in the end it was worth it. When I danced the mice king in the nutcracker nobody laughed at me anymore. I was the one who got the boys´ scholarship for this term and Miss Raine said that I truly have earned it an let me tell you I saw the hint on a smile on her lips.

"Anybody home?" My aunt Gwendolyn or Aunt Gwen as we called her came for a visit. She worked in Perth some came over every month to check on us. I truly loved her. She took time for every one of us, although Miriam as a girl got the most attention, but I was thankful for that. Gwen did all those girly stuff with her and that meant me and Tony did not have to be Miriam's doll-playing make up victims.

"Hey Lucky" she smiled and came into the kitchen, where she stopped at the wall and smiled at a picture.

"Hey Liz" she kissed the photo of my mom, her sister, Elizabeth that hung there and sat down at the table.

"Do you want something to drink Aunt Gwen?"

"Yes please a glass of water" she said "So I heard that my boy got himself a scholarship. Congratz."

She opened her bun and golden blonde hair fell on her shoulders. "Thanks" she said accepting the glass and took a few sips.

"Do you mind if I take you?" She asked and pinned the hair into a low ponytail.

"Yeah sure but eh why?"

"Well I thought that ya Dad might need the time for farming and Tony needs his sleep" she stated and I nodded

"Yeah okay but we need to have a layover in Canberra"

"Canberra why…oh yeah do we have to pick up this friend of yours…Alia?"

"Aria yes" I corrected her but smiled. She always had remembered every single one of my friends even though she did not met the half of them.

"Good then I´ll finally meet her. She was your partner right? I meant pas de deux partner, the one with the fire red hair…was that natural. If not are you guys allowed to dye your hair?"

Gwen said those phrases so rapidly that I needed a moment to answer them correctly.

"Good "she stated "I´m going to see Mir´ and Tony and then we can see which way we will take okay? Would you mind making some sandwiches for the trip?"

"No problem" I smiled and followed her to the hallway. Our ways parted on the first floor when she knocked at the door with Miriam's name on it written in glittery purple. I went further to the end of the floor and got into my room. I decided to finish my packing and to bring the bags downstairs. I wrote Aria a short text message that we would arrive at noon. Then I pulled out my trunk and started packing. I was ready for second year.

* * *

** Next up is Jen! I will upload tomorrow!**


	12. Red velvet cupcakes- Jenneva

Jenneva

„Jen darling come and help me with those boxes" my Mom yelled.

"Just a minute" I yelled back and took out the fresh baked cup caked from the oven. Red velvet…I smiled they reminded me of Aria somehow. They looked freaky but from the inside they are soft and fluffy and I should probably never tell her that. I left the tray on the fridge, High enough so that my siblings won't reach them. It was the dictatorship I had with baking. MY Cupcakes that meant I get to choose when they will be eaten. And the icing wasn´t made so those yummies were incomplete.

I found my mom Liz in the bathroom on the second floor. My family just moved back to Australia to support my grandma and to take over her enormous house in Brisbane. Take over? Sorry I meant we moved in. Granny Mary was about 87 years' old, pretty impressive age, and wasn´t able to live by her own anymore. So we packed our junk together and moved from Denver back to Australia.

"Did you bake again?" Mom said and handed me some shower gels and shampoos.

Yup" I answered shortly

"I´ve missed that smell" Mom stated and looked up "Did you set up your room?"

"Yeah I did" I said. I haven't much stuff with me since most of it was send to the academy. I got the smallest bedroom in the house but I really did not care. I choose it so. Last year when I had vacations I visited grandma in Brisbane instead of flying all the way to Denver, so the room was pretty much already set up since last year.

"Good then help Juliet I think she might need help with those books of hers"

I nodded and searched for my eight year old sister. I passed the room of Jon, my twelve year old brother who was hanging up a soccer poster. He was a real jock. Back in his middle school he was in every sports club possible and when he heard that we were moving back to Australia he bought himself a book on "How to play Rugby- the Aussie way". Speaking of books. My younger sister Juliet was the contrary of me and Jon., she was a bookworm. I thing that she had more books then I had. All in all she was really quiet and shy and it sort of seemed that moving made her a bit shyer then she already was. I knocked at her door and got in and saw her sitting on a huge cushion in between the stacks of her books.

"Do you need help?" I asked and got the tiniest shrug of her shoulder as an answer.

"Okay let me help you sort these into the top shelf" I grabbed some of the books and hoist them on the white piece of wood. I saw that she had sorted her books alphabetically by the last name of the author and smiled. Juliet was so different from me and Jon.

"I smelled your cupcakes" she said handing me the next book.

"Yeah red velvet…they are for dessert tonight. I won't leave without pleasing your taste buds."

"I´ll miss them. The cupcakes" Juliet said quietly and I knew that cupcakes were a metaphor for me.

"Hey don't you worry kid" I pulled her into a hug "Now that we live here I can come to visit in vacation and you can visit me"

"But what if I miss you?"

"We can Skype and if you miss me so much I´ll come to you. I don´t care if it takes 10 hours I will run. Well…that's actually a brilliant idea of mine I´ll run…that will keep me in shape!"

Juliet finally laughed "Yeah right. You have to do it a million times if you want to burn all those cupcakes you eat"

"Oh you little devil come here" I said and tried to grab her. Laughing and screaming she ran out and I followed her.

"Come here little Juliet-Cupcake chow time!" I yelled and went after her. I caught her in the living room we had a tickle fight in the sofa. We laughed and it took a long time to catch our let her head rest on my shoulder and mine did on her head.

"Brisbane is so different" She said.

"Yeah" I nodded "and Sydney also...it's really big"

"Do you know if Australia has got any fields?"

"Fields?" I looked at her

"Yeah like the wheat fields we had in Denver"

"Hmm well not in Sydney… but I think that my Friend Luke lives on a farm. Maybe we can visit him sometime. He has got a horse also"

"Really? I like this guy already"

"Yeah" I smiled "He is really nice. I like him to."

"Is he your dance partner?"

"No he´s not…mine was Marlon."

"Was?"

"He went to exchange to Russia this year."

"Oh that's so sad"

"Yeah I´ll miss him but you know what? I´m more looking forward to see him again for third year"

Juliet just nodded. We sat there for a while and talked. She told me about this new fairy book she was reading and I told her about the academy and my friends. After a while we set up the rest of her books and then called Jon and destroyed the kitchen….I mean we worked on the cupcake icing. I loved this sibling get together. It made me happy like dancing. So whenever I had a bad day at the academy and every single step from me was wrong. I thought about my family. I knew that Mom worried a lot about me being alone in Sydney and Dad did not though much of my choice of becoming a professional dancer but through all it they supported me in every way. I danced for them and dance because I was grateful for their support. Mom, Dad thank you very much I love you.


	13. Bondi Beach-Cecily

Cecily

_Hey, Cece._

_Got my acceptance letter few weeks ago. Did you get yours? How about we meet each other at the snack shop at 8 before lessons start? Have you heard anything from Tony? I don't have her number, or address or surname._

_Hug Andrew_

_Ps. Hope you are back from Spain, if not I´m probably broke now._

I smiled when I read Andrews text message.

"Yo Andy. Got back a few days ago. I´m in too. 8 am is ok. Nope haven't heard anything from her hug back Cece" I murmured and typed the answered him. Then I threw myself on my bed and the mobile next to me. I was exhausted. A few days ago I came back from Barcelona and I still had jet leg….and probably a hangover. I was out every night and now my body gave me the full-fledged payback. At least my parents did not; okay they knew that they allowed me and my former high school classmates to fly to Spain and they paid for it. Their only regulation was no drugs and no sharing beds (yes my dad avoided the word sex).

I did not pack too much into my trunk. Hey I live in Sydney and Bondi Beach was stone´s throw away from the academy. I could also stay in contact with my friend easily in fact I was meeting them in ten minutes….what? I looked at my clock a second time. Damn it. I was late again. As fast as I could I grabbed a black crop shirt and a training bra, in neon yellow from my closet. I decided that the ripped shorts I was wearing were fine. Quickly I changed and tied my hair into a messy side bun. And grabbed my bag, keys,mobile, and converse and jumped down the stairs . Since my parents were at work I just let the door fall shut and ran towards the beach.

"Late again" Jessie smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Hey just 2 Minutes" I hugged the blonde back.

"That must be a record" Macy giggled and hugged me to.

"So what´s the plan?" I asked while we started moving.

"Nothing much. Checking out the duded maybe?" Macy asked.

"You just want to get yourself a surfer boy do you" I rolled my eyes at her as she giggled.

"Correction. Mace just wants herself a certain surfer boy" Jessie grinned and Macy went pink.

We arrived our favorite hangout place and Jessie set up the blanket she brought with her. Macy in stalker mode like we called it looked out for a certain, brown haired, boy. She had said that she was in love with him. I said that Macy was damages somehow. She didn´t knew the guy, not even his name or anything else. Once again we caught again looking at a guy we barely knew. Although I must admit that he was quite handsome.

I sighted "Well girls how about I get us something to eat"

I stood up and got to the snack shop to buy some fries. As I stood in line I thought how stupid it was to get crazy about a stranger. If I would be Macy I would just go and talk to him. I checked my phone of Andrew had answered me but no. I turned to my friends who were somehow excitingly waving at me.

"You know that you suppose to wear those on your fingers" a deep voice from the person behind me let me twitch. It took a moment to realize that it was Macys Surfer boy. In Nature he was really big. He was smiling and dried his hair off with a towel that hung around his neck. I realized that I owed him an answer and it was impolite not to but I couldn´t remember what he had said.

"Huh?" Great Cecily you look like an Idiot right now.

"I mean your necklace…you know that you suppose a ring on fingers?"

"Oh that" I looked at my necklace. My most prized possession was a small topaz ring that I wore on a silver necklace chain around my neck. "Yeah I like to keep it there"

"Why so?

"It belonged to someone dear to me and I don´t want to lose it"

"No you don´t "he answered as if he truly felt with me.

"So next up?" the salesmen of the shop drove his attention towards us.

"Fries please medium" I said.

"Me too" the guy said " The treat is on me"

The boy smiled and pays before I got the chance to do anything.

"I´m Riley by the way" he offered me his hand.

"Cecily" I smiled slightly and took his hand "Thanks by the way"

"So I´ve seen you around here…to which school do you go?"

"Oh" I stuttered "Not really nearby. Well not in the Bondi Junction I mean. I go to the National Academy…"  
"Of Dance? You don´t look like a ballet girl"

"No not like the typical"

"Well I always thought that Ballerinas were stuck up, whiny, know-it-betters who cry after every broken nail. Good to know"

"Well It´s tougher than you think" I smiled how much people thought in clichés

"Two times Fries here you are" the shop vendor handed us the fries and we moved.

"So to which school do you go to?" I asked

"Well I´m a junior at Michael Patching High.." He said " Sorry to cut you off but I need to go back to my mates. I guess I´ll see you around sometime. Bye Ballerina"

"Bye Surferboy" I said and went back to the blanket.

"AND? " Jessie asked me "What did he say what did he say?"

"Yeah" Macy said drily "You two seemed to had a pretty long conversation"

"Lighten up Macy" I sighted and chewed on one fry. Was she really jealous?

"He is the love of my life!" Macy said rather loudly.

"Well Mace good for you that Riley, the love of your life is a junior in the High school you´re going to be a freshmen at"

Macy squealed "Really? Oh Awesome. Did you hear that Jess?"

She hugged me "Thank you sooo much that you talked to him Now we have a topic to talk about and thank you that you´re going to that Ballet school."

"Why is that?" I laughed

"Well" I saw a fire burning up in her eyes "It means he´s mine now!"

"Hey I´m there too" Jess said but her words ended in our laughter.

I loved these girls. I wonder if I find friends like those at the Academy….

* * *

**So Guys the last one had her intro. Now let´s get serious ( muhahaha).**

**Tell me which point of view you liked the most.**

**Please Review hug DeGuddi**


End file.
